El viaje que lo cambió todo
by Sakufannel
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te alejaras de la persona que más quieres, por una vana ilusión que solo hizo que esa persona se alejara más de ti? Y que en un viaje escolar te dieras cuenta de tu error. ¿Podrá ser muy tarde para recuperar su amor o no?
1. Buenas noticias

Nota: Por favor no me maten los que estén leyendo mi otra historia pero es que desde hace tiempo que tenía esta idea y quería aprovecharla. Y para los que no, aun soy algo nueva en este tipo de historias, espero sus opiniones pero sobre todo que les guste. Aplicaré lo mismo de un capítulo por semana. Los personajes no son míos, son de Jun Mochizuki Sin más que decir espero que la disfruten.

Capítulo 1:

Todo comenzó con un simple día escolar, yo me había preparado para irme a la escuela Pandora, cepillé mi largo cabello para después amarrarlo en dos coletas, me puse mi uniforme, y bajé a desayunar.

Mi vida es como la de cualquier estudiante de segundo de preparatoria, mis amigos son los mejores aunque también tengo mis pequeños rivales. Y ¿quién soy? Bueno, mi nombre es Alice Baskerville y tengo 16 años, mi familia está compuesta por mi madre es Lacie y mi padre falleció hace mucho tiempo

A pesar de ser una chica con buena posición social, no soy nada vanidosa, pero me gusta ir a mi estilo sin importarme que piensen los demás. Antes de bajar a desayunar, reviso que lleve todas las tareas y los materiales pendientes del salón, bajé para desayunar un delicioso pastel que compré ayer, cuando miré mi pequeño reloj, pude notar que ya no tenía tiempo ni para beber un vaso de leche, lavé mis dientes lo más rápido que pude, me marché no sin antes guardar un gran desayuno y me subí a mi motocicleta.

Decir que llegué justo a tiempo, es exagerar, de hecho tuve que empujar varios profesores y alumnos rezagados, pero logré mi objetivo, el no tener nuevos retrasos en mi registro. Me senté a lado de mis mejores amigas Alyss y Sharon Rainsworth, unas hermanas gemelas, que para ser sincera son tan parecidas como el agua y el fuego, es más Alyss tiene un ligero parecido a mí.

Todos los comentarios se vieron interrumpidos a la entrada del maestro titular del grupo, un hombre de treinta y tantos años, rubio, ojos esmeraldas y bastantes estricto, sobre todo severo aunque también tenía un lado muy divertido, lo malo es que no lo dejaba salir todo el tiempo. Se trataba del profesor Oscar Bezarius.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano provocó que al instante todos ocupáramos nuestros asientos y guardaran silencio.

-Jóvenes guarden silencio, ya que las siguientes noticias les importarán mucho.

Con este ligero comentario, una serie de murmullos comenzaron preguntándose de que se trataba o si era algún castigo, quien sería el regañado. Miré con sorpresa a mis amigas, pero ellas también reflejaban aquel asombro y curiosidad que las caracteriza.

-Guarden silencio-ordenó alzando un poco más la voz.

Con mi valentía de siempre decidí que el profesor ya había hecho una pausa muy larga, así que levanté la mano lista para preguntar.

-¿De qué se trata profesor?

- Si se callan puedo explicarles-dijo antes de continuar- Jóvenes dentro de una semana, es decir, el próximo lunes; vamos a hacer un viaje a Sabrie este va a durar dos semanas y media, vamos a estar hospedados en un lujoso hotel así que quiero que se comporten.

-Es increíble dos semana sin nada de tareas-comentó Alyss

-Y lo mejor vamos a conocer chicos atractivos-comentó Sharon con una sonrisa

-Sharon, sabes bien que estoy en una relación-comenté algo avergonzada por su comentario

-Vamos Alice, solo es un broma

-Baskerville y Rainsworth, silencio que todavía no termino-ordenó

Las voces de los jóvenes empezó a incrementarse, pero el maestro rápidamente retomó el control del grupo.

-Guarden silencio, por favor necesito que para mañana máximo este Viernes, entreguen esta circular para que sus padres acepten o nieguen le permiso; solo hasta el Viernes se acepta el permiso, además de adjuntar el pago de este.

Las siguientes tres clases se pasaron demasiado lentas para mi gusto, lo peor es que me estaba muriendo de hambre y aburrimiento, lo que provocó que mi estómago no dejara de hacer ruidos. Cuando sonó la campana salí acompañada de mis amigas.

-Un minuto más en clases y hubiera muerto por inanición-espeté.

-Oh Alice, tú siempre tan comelona-sonrió Sharon

-Sharon, silencio-dije antes morder mis costillitas.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar unas manos me cubrieron los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-preguntó una voz masculina

-No lo sé… tal vez Glen

-Siempre lo adivinas-me contestó antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

A pesar de que Glen era un chico encantador mis amigas no lo aceptaban completamente, la razón, es porque les caía mejor mi antiguo novio Gilbert Nightray, el beso hubiera durado más, pero las caras de reproche por parte de Sharon quitaban cualquier toque romántico de la escena, aunque después de romper el beso, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir una mirada muy familiar.

El me abrazó para después marcharse, no sin antes despedirse y marcharse con su mejor amigo Rufus Barma.

-Te veo luego

Le di una pequeña sonrisa, mientras me iba preparando para la siguiente discusión.

- Alice no deberían hacer eso en clase, mira quien se les quedó viendo- murmulló la pelirroja, señalando discretamente un grupo de amigos.

La curiosidad me venció y pude ver unos hermosos ojos dorados, que para bien o para mal sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecían, no le di importancia pero por dentro, mi corazón latía con fuerza al ver a Gilbert, giré la mirada y seguí disfrutando de mi comida. Intenté parecer normal hasta que una voz se escuchó detrás de mí

-Hola chicas- esa voz solo le podía pertenecer a él.

-Hey Gilbert-kun-saludó Sharon

-Hola Gil-sonrió Alyss

Intenté saludar pero las palabras se habían atorado en mi garganta así que no pude saludar como hubiera querido; relajada y normal. Esto hizo que me ganara una mirada asesina por parte de las chicas.

-Hola Alice-murmuró

-Hola Cabe… Gilbert-kun- bajé la cabeza algo avergonzada y sin poder evitarlo salí corriendo.

Todo el resto del día me la pasé pensando en Gilbert y en nuestra relación. Al tocar el timbre de la última clase salí casi corriendo, sin despedirme de nadie. Me senté en una banca oculta tras unos árboles de cerezo, el mismo lugar donde había empezado y terminado nuestra relación.

-¿Por qué me siento así?-bajé la cabeza sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- Demonios-exclamé

-Ahí estás pequeña-gritó Sharon

Yo seguí dándole vueltas a mis sentimientos hasta que Sharon empezó a mover su mano en frente de mí, levanté los ojos y me preparé para ir al estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Alice ¿te sientes mal? ¿Por qué huiste así?-murmuró preocupada

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-sonreí

-No es cierto, estuviste toda distraída en las clases.

-Siempre estoy distraída

-Sí, pero no como hoy… Es algo que no puedes decirme

-No Sharon, te juro que estoy bien… Solo pensaba en que llevaré al viaje

-Por favor Alice, tú preocupándote por eso… bueno te parece si vamos el viernes, solo las dos a comprar lo que necesitamos.

-De acuerdo-suspiré

-Sí, día de chicas-gritó toda extasiada

-¿Y Alyss?

-Ella va a irse con su novio Elliot, para ya sabes-hizo una sonrisa picarona, causando que soltara una gran carcajada

-Ya deja de decir ese tipo de cosas… mira que todos nos están viendo.

-Y desde cuando le importa a la gran B-Rabbit, ser vista

-Como quieras-suspiré- Nos vamos a mi casa para después irnos al centro comercial

-Claro-sonrió antes de subirse a su Mustang.

Me coloqué mis audífonos, pero una voz me detuvo.

-Alice, pensabas irte sin despedirte-espetó Glen

-Es que no te encontré

-Te quiero Alice-murmuró antes de besarme

-Yo…-bajé la mirada y le sonreí- También

Me subí lo más rápido que pude y me marché a toda prisa, intenté dormir, pero todos mis intentos fueron inútiles. Hablé con mi madre solo un momento, ya que ella partiría otra vez, firmó el permiso y me comentó que iba a agregar más dinero a mi cuenta por si quería comprar algo para el viaje. Al día siguiente tenía unas marcadas ojeras por la falta de sueño, el profesor llegó con una lista y empezó a decir algunos avisos sobre el viaje.

-Alice ¿por qué no dormiste?-preguntó Alyss

-Estaba terminando mis deberes pendientes.

-Jóvenes necesito sus permisos.

Empezaba a bostezar, cuando una voz me interrumpió

-Alice mi amor, ¿estás bien?

-Sí-mentí- Oye Glen ¿irás al viaje?

-No, lo siento. Pero mis padres van a ir a un viaje de negocios y la verdad quisiera acompañarlos.

-Bueno… entonces te veré después del viaje.

-Alice, Glen, Sharon y Alyss guarden silencio-ordenó, mis amigas me asesinaron con la mirada- Como iba diciendo, los cuartos los van a poder formar ustedes, no se emocionen jóvenes-comentó al ver las reacciones de algunos alumnos- Los compañeros deben ser del mismo sexo. Si alguien llega a colarse con su novio, se le enviará de regreso, sin reembolso, los cuartos deben ser máximo 4 y mínimo 3

-Sí-coreó todo el grupo

-Bien entréguenme sus permisos y si ya saben con quién compartirán cuarto, adjunten la lista.

-Las dejaron ir ¿verdad?-pregunté

-Obvio, pequeña- afirmó la hermana mayor Sharon

-Sí-contestó Alyss

-Entonces está decidido nosotras tres estaremos juntas.

Escribí nuestros nombres y llevé los permisos con el profesor.

Después de ese día, la semana se pasó demasiado rápido ya que los profesores nos habían saturado con demasiados proyectos para entregar, al sonar el timbre que marcaba el final de la semana, todos empezaron a gritar emocionados por el viaje.

-No olviden que nos vemos aquí, a las 7:30 y sean puntuales-ordenó el profesor Oscar-Si llegan después de esa hora ya no se molesten en intentar alcanzarnos-sentenció.

-Si profesor.

-Alice entonces te veo, hasta dentro de dos semanas-se despidió Glen- Te extrañaré

-Yo igual

Nos dimos un tierno beso; sin embargo volví a sentir esa sensación de ser observada, pero al alzar la cabeza no había nadie.

-Adiós Glen


	2. Tristes memorias

Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo, y les prometo que actualizaré las dos historias.

Capítulo 2: Tristes memorias

La despedida no había sido como lo había planeado, es más ni tiempo me dio para entregarle una carta. Dejé de pensar un poco en él y decidí ir con mis amigas para después irnos a comprar las cosas.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?-pregunté algo triste

-Hola Alice ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó mi amiga algo preocupada.

-Es que creo que no he olvidado a una persona por completo-respondí, mientras bajaba mi cara.

-Oye tranquila ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Es que me acabo de despedir de Glen y no sentí nada cuando lo besé, y no es la primera vez, además de que siento que alguien me observa.

-Entonces crees que ya no lo quieres ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, tal vez sea porque me he sentido nostálgica, es que mi madre no ha estado conmigo últimamente y ves que se acerca mi cumple-sonreí algo forzada.

-Cálmate, tal vez solo son los nervios del viaje y de todas formas, aunque ella estuviera aquí, no celebrarías con ella. Te prometo que el próximo jueves nos la vamos a pasar genial-me sonrió.

-Debe ser eso. Y obvio no todos los días cumplo 17-le correspondí la sonrisa

-Alice-me interrumpió seria-¿Aún piensas en él? …

-¿Quién?

-Ya sabes-hizo un pausa- En Jack

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En ese entonces yo tenía 13 años, estaba platicando con Sharon mientras hacía tiempo para ver a Jack, la verdad todavía no creía que un chico como él saliera conmigo, pero así era. Yo estaba enamorada de él, así que cuando alguien me advertía cobre como era los ignoraba. Cuando sonaron las tres, me marché junto con ella para estar con él, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando escuché su voz.

-Alice-murmuró el chico

-Jack, ¿Qué haces aquí?-espeté sorprendida

-Oye necesitamos hablar- dijo haciendo un gesto hacía Sharon- A solas-dijo haciendo énfasis en esa oración.

-¿De qué?-pregunté algo tímida, porque una parte de mí sabía lo que me iba a decir

-La verdad… Creo que debemos terminar, es que yo nunca te quise, al menos no esa manera. Solo anduve contigo por un reto y para darle celos a la chava que me gusta- me murmuró sin importarle el dolor que me producía escuchar esas palabras.

-Me alegra que fueras honesto-baje la cabeza, pero mi orgullo no me iba permitir llorar en frente de él- No te preocupes, está bien.

-Alice-murmuró al entender mi razón-Por cierto te digo esto porque me voy a ir a otro lugar, por el trabajo de mi padre y no quería que te siguieras haciendo ilusiones.

-Oh… Así que era cierto que ya andabas con otra-respondí algo enojada- Al menos debería saber quién es la dueña de tu corazón.

-Se trata de Vanessa-contestó algo sorprendido por mi cambio

-Espero que sean felices y que la sepas apreciar.

-Gra… gracias Alice.

- Bueno, creo que es un hasta nunca, espero que tengas lo que quieras y que seas feliz-contesté con la voz algo ahogada por aguantar las lágrimas.

-Adiós espero que tú también seas feliz

Mantuve una sonrisa para que no viera el daño que me habían provocado sus palabras, yo solo había sido un juego de niños, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas con fuerza

-¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti?- me pregunté, tratando de calmar mis sollozos.

En ese momento una mano se colocó en mi hombro trasmitiéndome cariño y apoyo, aunque pude distinguir en enojo en sus ojos rojos vino, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión al ver mis lágrimas.

-Hola pequeña

-Hola Sharon, porque me cegué tanto que no me di cuenta de que Jack solo me usó-murmuré entre sollozos.

-Tranquila Alice, ya verás que tu encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor que él. Tú confía

-No lo sé, no quiero volver a sentir este dolor, ni siquiera el amor. Voy a estar sola y no permitiré que nadie me enamore-grité con decisión y fuerza en mis palabras

- Alice, nadie nació para estar solo… Pero si es tú decisión-me sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

- Desde ahora seré conocida como la valiente, hermosa, inteligente y solitaria protagonista del libro Abyss.

-O sea B-Rabbit

-Esa misma, nadie me volverá a lastimar y seré feliz viviendo por mi cuenta-dije aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?-me preguntó con delicadeza

-Sí, gracias Sharon.

Al llegar a su casa, volvía llorar y me lamenté de haberlo conocido, después nos pusimos a ver varias películas para distraerme, sin embargo ese día algo dentro de mí había cambiado, y eso era mi confianza en los hombre a la hora de enamorarse.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-Fin del flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-**

-Espero que no sea ese por ese tonto- me interrogó

-Claro que no, ja creo que no pude ser tan independiente como lo juré ese día-sonreí

-Entonces ya no pienses en eso y quita esa cara triste-me ordenó antes de jugar con mis mejillas, provocando que sonriera- Eso es, ves lo hermosa que eres cuando sonríes.

-Eres la mejor Sharon-oneechan

Empezamos a reír y abrazarnos, hasta que Alyss llegó junto con Elliot, ambos se nos quedaron viendo con gestos muy graciosos.

-Por favor, no puedo dejarlas solas sin que se maten ¿verdad?

-Vamos Alyss, tú también hacías esto cuando éramos más pequeñas

-Déjala Alice, no ves que ahora toda su atención y abrazos son para él joven que está aquí-exclamó jalando a Elliot

-Déjalo en paz-espetó algo avergonzada- hermana

-Tranquila ya lo dejo.

-¿Por qué siempre me toca ser jalado y empujado? Murmuró Elliot

-Porque te metiste con la menor del grupo, así que te toca sufrir-hice una cara algo siniestra- Pero te juro que si la llegas a lastimar, bueno creo que alguien ya no tendrá descendencia

Él solo se escondió detrás de Alyss, no sin antes mandarle una mirada suplicante a su novia

-Alice, por favor deja de amenazar a mi novio.

-Sí, no ves que eso va a provocar que huya como los otros.

-Hermana no digas eso, Elliot te juro que no he tenido tantos

-Veamos-sonreí con malicia- Hagamos una lista

-Buena idea-me apoyó Sharon

-Basta por favor-nos interrumpió Elliot- Conozco a mi hermosa Alyss y sé que ella es perfecta tal y como es, la acepto completamente… Te amo-dijo antes de robarle un beso a mi amiga.

-Hey mocoso no te pases con ella, desde aquí puedo ver tu lengua-exclamó Sharon.

-Ustedes me provocan diabetes, por favor ya no sean tan cursis y azucarados

-¿Como si tú no lo fueras así con Glen?-me contestó Alyss, algo fastidiada

- Soy algo cursi, pero no tanto eso no va conmigo-espeté

-Bueno… ya me voy, te veo el lunes Alice y Sharon no vemos luego.

-Si Alyss nos vemos te cuidas y no se aloquen-guiñé el ojo con picardía

-Hasta luego, bueno Alice ya nos vamos

-Si-sentí con una sonrisa radiante.


	3. Los chocolates

Nota: Coloqué la traducción de la canción "Wherever you are", si quieren escúchenla en hermosa, bueno sin más que decir el capítulo

**CAPITULO 3: LOS CHOCOLATES**

Pasamos a mi casa para cambiar nuestro uniforme y dejar aquellas pesadas además de molestas mochilas. Después salimos en su carro para ir directamente al centro comercial y comprar todo lo necesario para el viaje, aunque como era Sharon, lo más seguro es que iba a ser una muy larga tarde corriendo y comprando, ya que para mí mala suerte Sharon tenía una pequeña adicción… Las compras.

-Oye Alice referente a lo que pasó hoy con Glen, a lo mejor fue por los nervios del viaje-murmuró mientras le daba un sorbo a su botella de agua.

-Debe ser eso-sonreí.

-Bueno… ¿qué compramos primero?-preguntó mientras sus ojos se cubrían con un brillo algo aterrador.

- Mmmm creo que lo mejor sería comprar algo de comida-espeté.

Estuvimos caminando un rato hasta que Sharon se detuvo para después exclamar

-Oye Alice me permites un momento es que… tengo que hacer una llamada pero no hay buena recepción, espérame aquí por favor

-De acuerdo Sharon pero es que yo si tengo-le dije algo sorprendida por su actitud, decidí voltearme para preguntarle a donde había ido; sin embargo al voltear no vi rastro de ella.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-Sharon.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Odio mentirle a Alice, además de que lo hago fatal pero odio verla en ese estado tan opuesto a como ella siempre está. Corrí cuando la vi distraída hacia un pequeño puesto de golosinas variadas ya que ahí vendían los chocolates favoritos de mi hermanita.

-Espero que estos chocolates animen a Alice-sonreí

Al formarme pude escuchar unas voces que parecían estar hablando de mí

-Ya viste quien está detrás de nosotros-preguntó.

-Sí-en ese momento siento unos ligeros golpes en mi hombro- Hola Sharon

-Hola Gilbert, Oz ¿qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunté sorprendida

- Hey ¿apoco no te habías dado cuenta de que estábamos aquí?

-No-sonreí algo avergonzada por mi falta de atención- Cállense… Es que tengo varias cosas en la cabeza, ya saben el viaje es este lunes-reconocí.

-Sí, aunque no entiendo porque las mujeres se estresan por un viaje

-Pues hay que llevar muchas cosas para aprovechar al 100% estos viajes.

-Nunca entenderé el cerebro femenino

-Por fin algo en lo que ambos estamos de acuerdo Oz-sonreí con malicia

Oz intentó pensar en alguna manera para devolverme el golpe, más no le alcanzó el tiempo porque Gilbert interrumpió nuestra pequeña pelea.

-Oye Sharon ¿Alice no vino?-preguntó con una voz algo triste al ver que faltaba Alice- Me hubiera gustado que no hubieran tronado, solo él pudo romper aquella coraza-pensé.

-Waaaa-grité al recordar el motivo de mi huida- Sí, ella está, bueno digamos que escapé de ella. Me va a matar-reconocí mientras hacía un puchero algo dramático.- Pero le quería comprar sus chocolates favoritos.

-¿Qué le pasó? No me digas que hoy es un día especial para ella-preguntó algo sonrojado y preocupado, lo que causó una ligera risa de mi parte

- No, su cumple es hasta la próxima semana-le recordé

-Jajaja-rió Oz, sin molestarse en disimularlo.

-No le pasa nada, solo quería cómprale unos chocolates pero ya se me hizo tarde-sonreí.

-A bueno…Ten dale estos, en fin son los que le querías comprar-murmuró algo apenado.

-No sabía que a él también le gustaban-pensé- Gracias Gil, luego te compraré unos, oigan por cierto hablando de Alice… Hay que hacer algo especial para ella en su cumple, ya que vamos a estar fuera de la ciudad ¿les gustaría?

-Glen no le va a organizar algo espetó Gilbert celoso y demasiado molesto.

-No lo saben-murmuré esperando que ninguno me escuchara, aunque no tuve tanta suerte.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó Oz, igual en un susurro aprovechando que Gilbert se distraía al escuchar una melodía.

-Glen no va a ir al viaje-le revelé

-Eso lo decide todo, cuenta con nosotros -me guiñó el ojo mientras le hacía un ligero gesto a Gilbert, el cual no había escuchado nuestra plática y se nos quedó viendo con cara de locos.

-Bueno chicos me retiro, no quiero que Alice me asesine-sonreí

-Adiós Sharon-

-Nos vemos-gritó Oz

Salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, pero había olvidado en que parte del enorme centro comercial la había dejado por la idea que se me había ocurrido con ayuda Oz, me sonrojé por mi torpeza, aunque por suerte pude recordarlo. Sin perder más tiempo, guardé la caja en mi bolsa y me dirigí hacia mi pequeña amiga.

-Solo espero que no me quiera matar-suspiré

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-Alice.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Sharon ya se tardó demasiado por una tonta llamada, ella sabe perfectamente que odio que me dejen sola. En fin-suspiré

Todo parecía demasiado calmado en la hermosa Plaza, a pesar de ser viernes, me asomé en la zona de comida para ver si encontraba a Sharon, sin suerte, vi varias caras familiares pero a ninguna pelinaranja.

Empecé a levantarme de mi asiento para dirigirme por algo de carne. Cuando escuché una vieja canción que me había dedicado Gilbert, sin poder evitarlo cerré mis ojos y comencé a cantarla en mi mente.

Te lo estoy diciendo,  
suavemente lo susurro  
Esta noche, esta noche  
Tú eres mi ángel.

Te amo tanto.  
Ambos nos hemos vuelto uno  
Esta noche, esta noche  
Solamente diré que

Donde quiera que estés  
siempre te haré sonreír  
Donde quiera que estés  
siempre estaré a tu lado  
Y sin importar que digas  
al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos  
Te prometo un "por siempre", ahora.

Mi mente empezó a viajar en mis recuerdos, pero por alguna razón en mi pecho se formaban demasiadas emociones para poder entenderlas, aunque en su mayoría eran de anhelo, esperanza, ternura, tristeza, enojo y sobre todo miedo por no haber hecho lo correcto hace algún tiempo, me sentía como si huyera de algo, y eso era algo que siempre había odiado.

-Vamos Alice, solo estás así por los nervios del viaje, no estar con tu madre y la melancolía por escuchar aquella canción. Son demasiados sentimientos para un solo instante-levanté mi rostro salí de mis pensamientos para escuchar mi parte favorita de la canción, que por suerte éstas eran las últimas estrofas de la canción.

El día que nos conocimos  
es uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro con cariño  
Y el día de hoy,  
será nuestro segundo recuerdo más preciado.

Para poder amar sinceramente a una persona  
y para poder volverme una persona dulce y sincera  
Mantendré por siempre el amor  
que existe en el fondo de mi corazón.

Donde quiera que estés  
siempre te haré sonreír  
Donde quiera que estés  
siempre estaré a tu lado  
Y sin importar que digas  
al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos  
Te prometo un "por siempre ", ahora

Sin poder evitarlo, corrí al baño para refrescarme la cara y evitar llorar, que era lo que normalmente hacía cuando no sabía que hacer referente a mis sentimientos. Nunca volvería a ser lastimada por alguien, no como hace algunos años. Yo jamás volvería a llorar por un chico, es más preferiría dejar de comer toda la carne del mundo que sufrir por mis malditas hormonas.

Cuando estuve más calmada salí del baño, mis ojos cambiaron de estar llenos de melancolía por unos más relajados.

-Eso es-sonreí- B-Rabbit no llora por algo como eso.

Volví a mi asiento con la esperanza de que mi amiga hubiera terminado esa estúpida llamada. Por suerte había sido así.

-¿Alice dónde estás?-empezó a exclamar

Por venganza decidí espantarla.

-Aquí-grité antes de picarla en sus costados

-Waaaa-gritó provocando que soltara una buena carcajada- Eso no fue lindo de tu parte-me regañó haciendo un puchero

-Debiste ver tu cara-dije entre risas

-Cállate-me sonrió fingiendo un ligero enfado.

-Ya, está bien…-murmuré antes de calmarme-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-la cuestioné cuando dejé de reír.

-Bueno…yo


	4. Compras, encuentros, un descanso ¿sí?

**Nota: Gracias a todos lo que me han leído o dejado Review, me dan la inspiración para seguir con esta pequeña historia. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y espero sus opiniones sean buena o malas, aunque si son malas no sean tan crueles por favor. ^-^ Disfrútenlo**

**Capítulo 4: **

La verdad ya me había cansado de esperar a Sharon, aunque es raro que ella desaparezca así, nunca le ha gustado verme o dejarme sola. Así que tenía que preguntarle la razón de su tardanza, pero no puedo mentir que me dejó bastante contenta el haberla asustado.

-Entonces ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Perdón Alice es que la llamada se alargó, pero no importa vamos a comprar ropa y algo de comida.

-OK, pero vamos a comprar la comida primero- la miré a los ojos para que descubriera que no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta.

-Sí, oye si nos da tiempo ¿vemos una película?-me preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Claro, además hay una nueva película que muero por ver-sonreí algo maléficamente.

Entre risas y burlas, juntamos comida como para alimentar a un ejército, pero es que yo no tengo la culpa de que mi estómago ame la carne… bueno todo tipo de comida. Corrí a la zona de bebidas para escoger mi agua favorita, cuando la tomé Sharon se me quedó viendo con mala cara.

-Oye no puedes comprar eso-me regañó señalando la botella.

-¿Por qué no? Si es tan solo una botella de agua de horchata.

-No te creo-tartamudeó pero de todas maneras se acercó para examinar la botella

-¿Qué pensabas?-le pregunté con una sonrisa pícara

-Etto, este, eso mismo pensé que era ¿qué más vas a comprar?-sonrió avergonzada mientras jugaba con su pequeño abanico, el cual le había regalado hace un tiempo.

-Mmmm no lo sé, cómo vamos a ir en camión llevaré mucha agua y también algunos dulces, sobretodo mi mamá me dijo que en esta tienda venden pudines así que compraré tres o más-sonreí mientras imaginaba aquel postre en mis manos- Solo espero que Break no me lo robe, otra vez.

-Alice, tú amas el pudín y solo lo has probado dos veces-sonrió-Además no creo que Break vuelva a intentar robártelo, al menos, no después de la paliza que le diste al pobre.

-Jajajajaja tienes razón, pero es que es tan sabroso que no soporto ver que alguien me lo robe-sonreí avergonzada.

Estaba muy feliz con esta tarde de chicas, aunque lo más seguro es que terminaría agotada cuando llegara a casa. Pero no me importa, de hecho siempre que estoy con Sharon me siento feliz y comprendida, siempre ha sido así y eso me alegra.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que apenas y pude distinguir aquel llamado

-Hey aquí hay pudín-gritó una voz masculina.

Mis oídos rápidamente ubicaron el origen de la voz y salí corriendo, dejando detrás de mí, una nube de humo. Sharon intentó seguirme pero no es tan rápida como yo.

-¿Dónde?-pregunté con la voz entre cortada.

-Jajaja, Alice, tú nunca cambias- contestó la voz, era Oz Bezarius, un viejo amigo mío.

-Hola Oz ¿qué haciendo tan solito?-pregunté rápidamente para cambiar de tema

-Hola B-Rabbit- me contestó, él sabía que me encantaba que me llamaran así, pero a pesar de estar algo distanciados él no había cambiado en lo más mínimo - No estoy solo, Gilbert fue a comprar una pizza y no quiso que fuera porque dijo que yo iba a comprar más comida-me contestó haciendo un puchero para demostrar su enojo.

-Jajaja nunca cambias Bezarius-sonrió Sharon

-Creo que eres la segunda persona que come más que yo

-¿Qué? Solo el segundo ¿Quién me gana?

-Break, ese Payaso no se llena y lo peor es que no engorda-espeté – Bueno Bezarius, espero que no me hayas mentido acerca de esos pudines ¿o sí?-dije tronando mis nudillos.

-Claro que no-dijo mientras señalaba unas cajitas.

Me distraje y pude ver que Sharon y Oz se murmuraban unas cosas que no pude escuchar, debido a mi distracción por una cabellera oscura y ojos dorados que conocía a la perfección.

-¿De qué estarán hablando?-me pregunté, mientras desviaba mi mirada- No debe ser nada importante.

Cuando vi a Gilbert más cerca, no pude evitar sentirme mal al verlo cargando con todas las cosas sin ninguna ayuda.

-Y dice Sharon que yo como cómo si no hubiera mañana-reconocí antes de ir a ayudarlo- Sharon adelántate a la caja, ten mi tarjeta-le dije mientras le tendía un pequeño objeto en su mano.

-Sí Alice, no te preocupes-me dijo algo confundida-Aunque todavía no terminamos-la dejé hablando sola, antes de que se diera cuenta ya me había escabullido.

-Hola Nightray, ¿quieres que te ayude?-le pregunté tímidamente.

-S-si gracias-me contestó después de recuperarse del ligero espanto que le metí, tengo que aceptar que soy demasiado silenciosa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-Sharon.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me habían dejado pasmada las palabras de Alice, ella no era de las que huían, aunque tal vez hubiera visto algo delicioso y quisiera verlo. Pero había algo dentro de mí que sabía que eso no era cierto.

-¿A dónde fue Alice?-me preguntó mi mejor amigo, al no ver a cierta castaña.

-No lo sé, ella me dejó su tarjeta y se escabulló-suspiré.

Ambos fuimos a la caja para pagar toda la comida que habíamos conseguido.

-Me sorprende lo mucho que come Alice-sonrió mientras recogía las bolsas de comida

-Es que ella ama la comida, sobretodo la carne y el pudín-sonreí, aunque vi que a mi acompañante se lo formaba una gran sonrisa mientras se distraía en la zona de comida

-Mira con quien está-sonrió al señalarme a mi amiga

-¿Con quién?-pregunté antes de que mis ojos la encontraran-Awww que lindos se ven-empecé a hacer ruidos entre gritos y suspiros al verlos juntos como hace ya casi un año.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-Alice.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El ver o hablar con Gilbert después de que termináramos era demasiado incomodo pero desde hace un mes ya no lo era tanto, debo admitir que extraño todas nuestras tonterías y peleas que teníamos antes de eso. Estúpidas decisiones.

-Mmm oye Gilbert no crees que es mucha comida- le murmuré mientras cargaba una caja de papas con queso.

-No, bueno siempre comemos cuando venimos dos pizzas, oye por cierto quería preguntarte si te gustaría-empezó a bajar su mirada

-Por qué mi corazón late muy fuerte-pensé- Dime-traté de sonar calmada.

-Bueno, como sé que habrás venido con Sharon… ¿les gustaría comer con nosotros? o van a seguir comprando para el viaje.

-Sí no te preocupes, después seguiremos comprando-le sonreí como antes.- Así que vamos con los demás o, se van a preocupar por nosotros.

-Creo que primero habrá que buscar una mesa-me devolvió la sonrisa- Oye vamos a buscar una mesa para que no sigan cargando todo eso.

Asentí un poco temblorosa, pero debía empezar a demostrarle que quería seguir siendo su amiga tal y como antes. Encontré una mesa cerca de la fuente principal y ambos fuimos ahí, estábamos en silencio cuando escuché los gritos de Oz.

-Aquí estamos-gritó haciendo señas, él también había visto la misma mesa que yo.

Ambos hicimos gestos para que entendieran que los habíamos visto, sin embargo no vi que había un pequeño carrito de juguete en el pasillo. Me tropecé pero justo cuando estaba esperando el golpe, sentí unos brazos sostenerme con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza para no lastimarme.

-Veo que sigues sin ver por donde caminas ¿verdad?- me sonrió Gilbert mientras me ayudaba a incorpórame.

-No es mi culpa que haya niños irresponsables.

Después de haber dicho aquellas palabras un niño apareció, demasiado avergonzado y con los ojos algo cristalinos, que suerte que no le había pasado nada al tonto carrito, estaba molesta quería gritarle todas las palabrotas que me sé. Pero esa mirada había logrado calmar mi furia. Me agaché para tomarlo, dejé sobre una parte de la fuente las papas y le di el carro al pequeño.

-Ten más cuidado donde lo dejas, podrías provocar que alguien se lastime-le sonreí aunque mi voz sonaba fuerte.

-Sí-murmuró-Gracias señorita por no regañarme, pero lo bueno fue que la salvó su novio-sonrió inocentemente, sus palabras provocaron un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas y creo que también en las de Gil.

-No somos novios-le expliqué algo avergonzada.

-Que mal, harían bonita pareja-después de un rato añadió- la Friendzone ¿verdad?-sonrió algo pícaro enfrente de Gilbert, estaba a punto de correr cuando llegó el padre del pequeño

-Philip ¿qué hiciste?-lo regañó una voz masculina - Volviste a dejar tus juguetes desperdigados.

-No papá-mintió mientras escondía su carrito.

-Perdón por cualquier problema que haya hecho-nos dijo su padre avergonzado y algo molesto con el pequeño.

-No se preocupe-le contestó Gil- Solo le hacíamos algo de compañía mientras volvía-sonrió

-Gracias, pensé que ya no había jovencitos así-sonrió-Vámonos hijo

Suspiré cuando tomé asiento a lado de Sharon, estábamos comiendo los cuatro juntos como en la secundaria, me sentía tan feliz que casi no le hice caso a mi pizza.

-Bueno estuvieron deliciosas, pero tenemos que comprar cosas para el viaje-explicó Sharon mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Y por qué no vamos con ustedes? También tenemos que comprar cosas para el viaje-le preguntó Oz a su mejor amigo.

-De acuerdo, pero creo que hay que preguntarles primero… Oigan chicas ¿quieren que las acompañemos en sus compras?

-Claro por qué no, o algún problema Alice-empezó a reír.

-No hay ningún problema con que nos acompañen, así cargarán las bolsas jajajaja-reí con maldad.

Antes de ir visitar medio centro comercial, decidimos dejar una parte de lo que habíamos comprado en el auto de Sharon, conociendo a mi amiga, esta tarde sería un martirio para los chicos y para que mentir, también para mí.

-Espero que no les moleste ir de un lado para otro-les advertí

Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta al no entender mi frase, pero después de casi 4 horas de ir de tienda en tienda, o de pasillo. Los tres estábamos exhaustos, yo ya quería estrangular a Sharon, maldita la hora en la que conoció las tiendas y las tarjetas de crédito, a pesar de que los chicos amablemente accedieron a cargar nuestras bolsas, ella siempre los mandaba a ver otras cosas para ellos cuando comprábamos ropa, o sea que al final del día yo ya estaba muerta de cansancio, así que cuando nos volvimos a encontrar me apoyé de las caras suplicantes de mis amigos, pobres ellos estaban cargando cerca de 13 o 15 bolsas cada uno, hice mi movimiento.

-Sharon por favor, está bien que te encantan las compras pero te lo suplico, déjanos descansar un momento-le supliqué con mi mejor cara de ternura que fui capaz.

-Sí, además ya llevamos horas comprando.

-Ya me duelen los pies y eso que traje mis zapatos deportivos-exclamó Oz mientras se ponía de rodillas- Te lo pido Sharon, déjanos al menos beber algo.

-Está bien, son unos delicados-aceptó resignada.

Los cuatro nos volvimos a sentar en la misma mesa, compramos botellas de agua y un poco de caramelos para recuperar la energía.

Estaba disfrutando de un riquísimo pastel de chocolate cuando sentí una mirada bastante penetrante que no dejaba de mirarme, lo que me provocó un ligero escalofrío en la espalda.

-Te pasa algo Baskerville-me preguntó el pelinegro al ver mi ligero temblor

-Es solo que…nada olvídalo-intenté relajarme pero esa sensación no desaparecía con nada.


	5. Ya no más

**Nota: La primera parte no está narrada por nadie, ya después vuelve a un narrador personaje. Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo. Dejen sus opiniones y gracias por el tiempo que le dan a la historia, espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 5: **

Glen había salido junto con su mejor amigo, Rufus Barma; él cual le había pedido que le acompañara para comprar las cosas para el próximo viaje escolar. Se estaban divirtiendo hasta que Glen se fijó en su pequeña novia, sonrió al verla junto con Sharon pero esa sonrisa se convirtió en enojo cuando vio al chico de cabellera negra que estaba sentado enfrente de Alice.

-¿Por qué Gilbert está con Alice?-preguntó enojado al no poder esconder sus celos, al ver a su novia con su ex.

-No te pongas así, recuerda que ellos siguen siendo amigos-le murmuró para calmar a su mejor amigo

-No me importa, ella no tiene por qué estar con él-espetó más que molesto.- Iré a hablar con ella.

-No puede ser-suspiró algo exasperado- Ya Glen cálmate-lo sacudió para que siguieran con su camino- Ella está también con Sharon y Oz, no seas paranoico-regañó a su amigo- Vamos, luego hablas con ella.

-No me importa, quiero hablar con ella y demostrarle a ese "vocalista de quinta" quien es el novio de Alice Baskerville-exclamó bastante molesto.

-Como quieras-suspiró- Luego no vengas a quejarte de que Alice se enojó contigo

-Cállate Rufus, es más quiero que la vigiles en el viaje. No permitiré que Nightray mueva su ficha cuando yo no esté.

-Glen estás actuando como un celoso obsesivo, me niego a vigilar a tu novia-le gritó también- Además ¿Por qué piensas que Gilbert aun quiere a Alice?

-Por favor Rufus, solo basta con ver como la mira además de que siempre está cuidándola-murmuró molesto- No quiero perderla-murmuró algo triste

-Lo haré, pero no te prometo nada-suspiró-Solo no vayas con ella, te lo pido como un favor-le suplicó-No quieres que hagas una escena, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que te peleaste con Alice, ella se enojó bastante contigo.

-Lo sé no me lo recuerdes, solo iré a saludarla y regreso-su amigo asintió-Ahora vuelvo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.**

La verdad hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba salir con ellos, estaba más relajada aunque esa sensación de ser observada no se iba, decidí no darle importancia y seguí escuchando la historia de Oz, sobre un accidente con su bajo y un pedazo de pizza que terminó sobre la cabeza de Gilbert.

Estaba a punto de reírme cuando descubrí la razón de mis escalofríos, vi a Glen acercarse aunque el intentaba parecer relajado se podía observar claramente que le molestaba la presencia de Gilbert, me empecé a levantar discretamente para evitar otra escena con Glen, Sharon tenía razón sobre ese pequeño problema de Glen, era algo celoso en lo que refería a todo lo relacionado con Gilbert Nightray.

-Oigan me permiten es que tengo que ir al baño-comenté con una sonrisa pero mis ojos demostraban lo fastidiada que estaba por lo que iba a pasar

-Ok, pero no tardes mucho-dijo Oz.

Caminé hacia un lugar algo y privado, así si pasaba algo no iba a verlo toda la gente que estaba en la plaza. Seguí caminando hasta que una mano me jaló

-¿Qué haces con él?-me preguntó molesto pero intentaba no demostrármelo

-¿Con quién?-pregunté algo evasiva y tratando de sonar inocente

-Con Gilbert-empezó a levantar su voz- sabes que no debes estar con él-me regañó como si fuera mi padre, lo cual acabó con mi paciencia.

-Oye por si no lo sabes yo soy su amiga-le grité molesta- Aparte antes ustedes eran amigos o ya se te olvidó, sabes que odio que desconfíes de mí y no es la primera que discutimos por algo así

-Mira Glen si no me tienes confianza ¿qué clase de relación es esta?-le recriminé

-No es que no confíe en ti, en el que no confío es en ese vocalista de quinta-me gritó enojado, no era la primera vez que me hacía este tipo de enojos y la verdad estaba llegando a mi límite

-Alice, no quiero perderte. Se nota que Gilbert todavía siento algo por ti así que no me pidas que confíe en él-era la primera vez que decía algo así en su vida o al menos en lo que llevamos juntos.

-Glen, te pido que confíes en mí

-Solo no quiero que estés con él otra vez-me ordenó

-No Glen, creo que debes saber bien que a mí, no me gusta que me den ordenes, además se nota que no me tienes nada de confianza, ¿Cómo quieres andar conmigo si no confías en mí?

-Está bien Baskerville-me levantó la voz y por primera vez me llamó con mi apellido, eso me sorprendió bastante- Terminamos, si prefieres andar con él mejor, luego no vengas llorando que te volvió a lastimar-me gritó con desdén y dolor en sus ojos

-Glen-susurré con la voz algo triste por lo que acababa de oír, aunque mi orgullo no me iba a dejar ser débil ante él y menos después de lo que me dijo- Si piensas así de mí

-Solo te digo la verdad-me interrumpió- Si no vas a sacrificar algo por nosotros creo que hay que separarnos.

-Como quieras, solo espero seguir siendo tu amiga-le sonreí algo falsa- Adiós Glen

-Adiós Baskerville y disfruta tu viaje…

Vi a Glen salir corriendo para después regresar con Rufus, respiré hondo para tratar de aceptar lo que acaba de suceder. Salí algo estupefacta por lo que acababa de pasar sin embargo no demostraría nada hasta que estuviera a solas con Sharon y hablarlo en la calma de su habitación comiendo dulces o haciéndonos bromas algo pesadas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.**

Seguí hablando con Oz y Gil para distraerme un poco pero lo único que estaba en mi mente era Alice, que había pasado para que ella se marchara así de la nada, cuando la vi regresar me relajé y seguí riendo con los chicos

-Alice-susurré al ver la furia y la tristeza en sus ojos- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? –me pregunté

Al ver que ella estaba molesta pero venía fingiendo una sonrisa supo que ella se lo diría pero cuando estuvieran a solas. No iba a ser indiscreta y menos delante de Gilbert, solo espero que él no note el cambio en su sonrisa.

-¿Qué me perdí?-sonrió

-Dios Alice, tardaste una eternidad ahí ¿te cayó mal la pizza?-la molestó Oz

-Calla, a mí nada me hace daño-ella remarcó esas palabras, como si quisiera convencerse de eso, pobre Alice que fue lo que le pasó- Ya sabes cómo se tardan las mujeres en el baño

-Jajaja, te creeré B-Rabbit-le sonrió

-Oigan, ¿quieren ir al cine?- interrumpí a Oz para que dejara a Alice en paz, ella me lo agradeció con la mirada- Podemos seguir con las compras mañana, así te quedas a dormir a mi casa-le supliqué con mi mejor cara tierna- Así la voy a animar luego le daré los chocolates.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema-me sonrió- Y ustedes ¿vienen o no?

-Sí-gritaron los dos al unísono

-Entonces ya está, vámonos antes de que sea más tarde-sugirió Alice.

Me acerqué a Alice y le sonreí tratando de brindarle mi discreto apoyo, al subir al cine los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la cartelera, sin poder hacer nada empezamos a discutir sobre cuál sería la película que íbamos a ver.

-Nosotras queremos ver la de fantasmas-gritó Alice

-Y nosotros la del asesino- gritaron los chicos

-Ya basta los tres, la gente se nos está quedando viendo, y como ustedes son unos caballeros nos dejarán elegir la película-espetó algo molesta

-No es justo, nosotros lo hacemos por ser educados, además es justo que la elijamos nosotros ya que nos hicieron cargar todas sus bolsas.

-Mmmm chicos por favor leí en la sinopsis que sale una chica muy linda y en bikini-murmuré algo más calmada.

-Está bien veremos su película nada más por darles gusto y porque está más temprana que la nuestra-suspiraron ambos chicos al imaginarse a la protagonista del cartel en bikini.

-Hombres-suspiró Alice algo molesta.

Sin poder evitarlo ambas empezamos a reír ya que eso no pasaba pero la única forma de que los chicos nos dejaran ver la película, antes que los chicos cambiaran de opinión compramos los boletos mientras ellos compraban los dulces.

La sala estaba casi vacía, nos fuimos hasta atrás, nos sentamos así: Oz, yo, Alice y Gilbert, aunque acababan de comer unos refrigerios, Oz compró unas palomitas grandes y cuatro refrescos aunque les había dicho que no, aunque cuando empezaron los cortos no pude evitarlo y tomé un puño de palomitas, todo iba muy bien hasta que empezaron las escenas más fuertes, toda mi cara empezó a perder el color y unas ganas de salir de ahí embargaron mi cuerpo.

-Oye no pensé que diera tanto miedo la película y solo llevamos la mitad de la película debimos escoger la de los chicos-le murmuré a Alice, la cual también estaba asustada pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-Vamos Sharon, nada espanta a B-Rabbit, pero creo que tú estás más pálida que la cera-me susurró, aunque ella estaba igual que yo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.**

Estaba algo asustado por la maldita película pero jamás lo iba a permitir, Oz estaba a lado de Sharon por lo cual no sabía si él también estaba asustado, lo único que me calmaba era pensar en la chica del bikini, aunque cuando desvié mi mirada a las chicas, no pude evitar preguntarme si ellas también estarían asustadas. Mi respuesta no se hizo esperar ya que me di cuenta de los ligeros temblores de la tierna castaña de ojos morados que estaba a mi lado

-Alice tranquila, es solo una película-le susurré

-Si lo sé, no te engañes Nightray no estoy asustada-me sonrió orgullosa y valiente pero al escuchar el grito de la protagonista, dio un ligero brinco y se aferró de su asiento-Cállate.

-Tranquila, no dejaré que nada malo te suceda-susurré, por suerte ella no me escuchó

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.**

Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando una voz algo temblorosa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Sharon ya viste –me preguntó Oz-Sharon ¿estás bien? -creo que se dio cuenta de mis temblores.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes-suspiré- Pero es que creo ver al horrible fantasma, parece como si de un momento nos fuera a hacer algo.

- Oye tranquila-me murmuró-solo te quería decir que, esos los dos están muy pegaditos

-¿Si?-dije dudosa pero desvié mi mirada hacia mi amiga- Que tierno la está calmando

-Lo sé, Jajaja que bueno que nos sentamos así ¿verdad?

-Sí-suspiré al ver a mi amiga.

Traté de seguir viendo la horrible película, la cual parecía no tener fin, pero después de casi dos horas y media, leí la palabra que por primera vez querían leer en mucho tiempo "fin", cuando salimos del cine los chicos se percataron de nuestras caras pálidas.

-Bueno será mejor que ya nos vayamos-dijo Alice algo más clamada que yo.

-¿Quieren que las acompañamos a su carros? -preguntó Oz.

-Sí, gracias chicos, oye Alice si te vas a ir a mi casa ¿verdad?

Mmmm si Sharon por eso pasamos a mi casa por mi mochila-me recordó algo distraída con la luna.

-Entonces vámonos antes que nos apaguen las luces del centro-ordenó Gilbert

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos hacia el estacionamiento, no sin antes comprar algunos dulces. Cuando llegamos a mi auto nos dimos cuenta de que los autos estaban juntos.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos el lunes-dijimos las dos.

-Sí, adiós cuídense-se despidió Gilbert

- Ojalá no tengan pesadillas jajajaja-les gritó OZ

-Claro que no tendremos pesadillas-le gritó Alice algo molesta.

Subimos a mi auto, salimos de la plaza; sin embargo seguía bastante preocupada por mi amiga, pero no quería hacerla sentir mal, aunque al llegar a mi cuarto la interrogaría hasta saber todos los detalles del día.


	6. Pijamada

Capítulo 6:

Sharon me abrió la puerta para que me sentara, después de despedirnos de los chicos empecé a relajarme pero mi mente no dejaba de divagar en los sucesos de hoy, por un lado estaba muy contenta por volver a estar con los chicos pero por el otro lado mi corazón estaba triste por haber terminado con Glen, 4 meses no se olvidan en unas horas. Estuve viendo el camino mientras dejaba que el viento relajara mi cuerpo. Sharon se mantenía en silencio hasta que encendí la radio, estaban pasando la misma canción que me dedicó Gilbert, no pude evitarlo y suspiré, aunque también empecé a cantar.

Cuando sonó el ultimo verso, las lágrimas me habían formado un nudo que me hacía imposible seguir cantando, sentí la mirada de Sharon pero no dejé de mirar por la ventana, después sonó una canción de Avril Lavigne "Smile", era la canción favorita Sharon así que ambas las cantamos a todo pulmón, por un único momento olvidé todo lo que había pasado, solo existía esta canción y mi mejor amiga.

-Alice-murmuró después de un rato de silencio- ¿Qué sucedió?-me dijo muy preocupada.

-Te digo en casa-le sonreí algo triste, pero es que quería explicarle en la seguridad de sus brazos.

-De acuerdo-me sonrió antes de seguir tarareando.

Después de unos 20 minutos llegamos a su casa, para ser sincera, su casa era hermosa, gracias a que su madre Shelly Rainsworth era una famosa diseñadora de interiores y de modas, gracias a ella Sharon desarrolló su pequeña adicción.

Siempre que estoy en su casa me siento en un verdadero hogar, a pesar de que mi madre Lacie me demuestra lo mucho que me quiere casi nunca está conmigo, así que digamos que nunca he sentido un ambiente muy familiar.

Decidimos dejar todas las cosas en el auto, bajamos y nos dirigimos al pórtico; al abrir la puerta Shelly nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Alice querida, hace tiempo que no venías-me sonrió

-Pero mamá Alice vino hace una semana.

-Sharon recuerda que yo estaba en París por mi desfile-le recordó –Me alegra mucho que nos visites.

-Muchas gracias a ustedes por abrirme sus puertas-le sonreí

-Bueno chicas ¿no quieren algo?

-No gracias mamá, ya comimos algo en el cine

-De acuerdo, si quieren o necesitan algo no duden en llamarme.

-Sí, gracias-dijimos las dos

Sharon tomó algunas cosas para beber, además de unos vasos y una jarra de agua de limón, la ayudé a cargar algunas cosas y nos dirigimos a su cuarto, justo cuando íbamos subiendo escuchamos la puerta; las dos soltamos un ligero grito debido a la película, nos asomamos para ver como Alyss y Elliot se daban un enorme beso para despedirse. Sharon salió e hizo la mejor imitación de su madre, el efecto fue inmediato, ambos jóvenes se soltaron de inmediato y Elliot empezó a disculparse por su actitud. Las dos empezamos a reír a carcajadas obteniendo miradas envenenadas de parte de la pareja, Alyss se despidió de Elliot y nos miró bastante enojada.

-Deben dejar de comportarse así

-¿Por qué?

-Porque un día me van a hacer enojar de verdad

-Vamos Alyss relájate-le dije

-Alice no te comportes así, a poco a ti te gustaría que te hiciera eso con Glen-solo bastó para decir su nombre para que el nudo se formara de nuevo, ambas chicas notaron mi cambio.

Se vieron a los ojos por un segundo, asintieron, me tomaron de ambos brazos y me llevaron literalmente a rastras al cuarto de Sharon, no pude evitar un suspiro al saber el interrogatorio que iba a suceder.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al ver el ligero cambio en el rostro de Alice entendí lo que le había pasado, estúpido Glen, siempre que le hace un escena a Alice ella se pone mal, me las va a pagar la próxima vez que lo vea.

Le dirigí una mirada a Alyss para que viniera conmigo, ella entendió el mensaje, me ayudó a llevar a Alice a mi cuarto, nos encerramos con llave y empezó el interrogatorio.

-Alice ¿qué te hizo Glen?-le solté algo irritada

-Bueno él... lo que pasó…-empezó a tartamudear mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Alice-mi hermanita la abrazó con fuerza

-Continua-murmuré algo dura

-Él-suspiró con fuerza-…terminó conmigo

-¡¿Qué?!-grité sorprendida

-Sharon-me regañó mi hermana- ¿Quieres hablar?

-Sí-suspiró con fuerza para evitar que sus lágrimas se escaparan

-¿Qué pasó Alice?-pregunté más calmada

-Bueno… recuerdas que me levanté cuando estábamos descansando-asentí- vi a Glen y empezamos a discutir por

-Por Gil-la interrumpí, ella solo asintió- Ves por eso te dije que él era mal partido

-Sharon por favor-me dijo Alyss- Tranquila todo va a estar bien

-Lo sé-sonrió tristemente-Tal parece que no puedo mantener una buena relación con nadie.

-No digas eso-le grité- Es solo que aun eres algo novata en esto-le sonreí

-¿Qué?-me dijo bastante confundida

-No sabes mucho sobre relación, al menos eres la que menos experiencia tiene

-Ya no quiero tener experiencia… no quiero volver a salir con nadie, volveré a cerrar mi corazón

-Alice-murmuré-Todos tenemos derecho a darnos otra oportunidad en el amor

-Todos menos yo-gritó- Las relaciones y yo, siempre nos hemos odiado. Nunca he tenido una relación tan duradera o hermosa como las de ustedes.

-Por favor Alice… mi última relación fue hace un año

-No me digas que no te dolió terminar con Leo, además tu relación más larga ha sido un año y medio, la de Alyss es de 2 años con Elliot y la mía… 6 meses

-La importancia de una relación no está en su duración si no en las lecciones que te deja-le dijo Alyss, ella siempre ha sido mejor en el tema sentimental, y con Alice es todo lo contrario, siempre le va mal tengo que reconocer.

-Ya chicas solo quiero llorar un poco y después volver a ser la misma de siempre.

-Además el lunes nos vamos de viaje y podremos conocer a varias personas

-No, nada de citas o chicos para mí

-Está bien-contesté abatida.

No resistí más y me lancé hacia mi mejor amiga, la abracé con fuerza tratando de transmitirle mi apoyo y cariño. Alice empezó a llorar con fuerza, después se cambió por su pijama, al verla recordó aquellos chocolates, los saqué de mi bolsa y se los extendí.

-Ten Alice-le sonreí con toda mi ternura

Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, tomó la caja muy delicadamente, se sentó, los abrió y prendió el televisor. Alyss fue por un poco de golosinas, papitas y helado, no hay nada mejor para un corazón roto que un poco de comida chatarra. Nos acomodamos en las camas y empezamos a buscar en la guía películas para ver.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Miré a mis mejores amigas, sonreí aun con un ligero dolor en el corazón, pero había algo que se apagó en mi interior y eran mis ganas de volver a enamorarme aunque sabía que volvería a caer en la trampa de Cupido tarde o temprano, por mucho que no lo deseara pero el amor es el único sentimiento que sentimos sin querer. Tomé el control para revisar la guía, las chicas no dejaban de abrazarme, lo cual me confortó y me dio fuerzas para empezar a curar este roto corazón con ayuda de mis chocolates favoritos

-Alice nos escojas nada de terror-me dijo Sharon, lo que causó que me diera un ataque de risa al recordar aquella película.

-No te preocupes-en ese momento sonó el teléfono, levanté la mirada al aparato y luego miré a mis amigas, no pude evitarlo y levanté a bocina.

-Residencia Rainsworth, habla Alice

-Hola Alice

Me respondió una voz masculina demasiado familiar para mi gusto.

-Hola…


	7. Interrogatorio

Nota: Perdón por no actualizar pero es que estoy en exámenes y pues no tengo mucho tiempo libre T^T, enserio me apena mucho actualizar tan tarde.

Espero sus comentarios, gracias a ellos me inspiro para escribir. Disfruten el capítulo ^-^

Capítulo 7:

-Hola-suspiré algo confundida- ¿Qué quieres Payaso?

-Vaya Alice-kun, sigues enojada conmigo por lo del pudín

-Calla, sabes bien que mi comida es sagrada

-¿Quién es?-me preguntó Sharon al ver mi ligero enojo

-Es el Payaso

-¿Quién?-preguntó Alyss, ella no sabía nada acerca de Break.

Xerxes Break, es un chico nuevo que llegó hace dos meses y medio a la escuela, pero a pesar de ser nuevo nunca demostró esa timidez, es más demostró ser un auténtico payaso en las clases, aunque es de los más listos del salón, la única persona que le gana es Rufus pero es que él sabe demasiadas cosas.

Es un chico bastante raro y tengo que admitir que me asusta lo silencioso que puede ser, pero aun así se ganó un lugar en nuestro grupo de amigos.

-Es Break, ya sabes el de cabello blanco-le comenté mientras tapaba la bocina

-Cierto el chico nuevo-hizo un ligero chasquido al recordarlo

-Sí me sorprende que no lo conozcas, ya que es compañero de Elliot-remarcó Sharon

-Sí, pero recuerden que Elliot prefiere hablar solo con Leo

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres payaso?-pregunté para no dejarlo hablando solo, seré violenta con él pero soy educada

-Quiero hablar con Sharon, si es su número ¿no?

-Sí, pero para que la quieres

-Es un secreto- me dijo remarcando cada sílaba

-Tonto-suspiré- Sharon es para ti

-¿Para mí?-preguntó algo sorprendida

-Pues sí, o acaso hay otra Sharon en la casa-la piqué en su costilla- apúrate

-Ya voy-dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono con algo de delicadeza

-Oye Alyss-murmuré haciendo una ligera seña

-Dime

-¿Cómo es que Break obtuvo el teléfono de Sharon?

-No lo sé, aunque no es la primera vez que la llama-me aseguró

-Eso es algo sospechoso, me pregunto qué pasará entre estos dos-le pregunté

-No tengo ni la menor idea-suspiró

En ese momento Sharon descolgó el teléfono, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que podía ganarle a un tomate maduro por mucho, por un momento pensé que le estaba dando fiebre pero no fue así.

-Hermana ¿estás bien?

-Sí-su voz apenas era audible

- ¿Qué te dijo ese Payaso?

-Bueno él- empezó a tartamudear

-Habla- le grité

-Creo que me invitó a una cita- soltó finalmente

-¿Qué demonios?-grité estupefacta- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pasaba algo entre tú y ese Payaso?-le dije mientras hacía un ligero puchero

-Hermana ¿te gusta Break?

-No, bueno sí… no lo sé- suspiró con fuerza

-Tienes que contarnos todo-le dije, ahora todo el interrogatorio sería para ella, es más se me había olvidado todo cuando escuché la revelación de Sharon.

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando él llegó a la escuela

-Algo como amor a primera vista

-No, recuerdas aquel chico que me sacó del lago cuando fuimos a aquel campamento como hace dos años

-Claro-le contestó Alyss- Espera no me digas que

-Sí

-Me pueden explicar de qué demonios están hablando ¿Cuál lago?-grité

-Alice, te acuerdas que hace tres años la familia de Echo nos invitó al lago

-¿Echo?

-La hermana de Leo y Vincent

-Claro ya recuerdo-asentí, aunque no lo recordaba nada-Prosigue

Era un día soleado en una hermosa casa de campo de Echo, todos íbamos en una camioneta para despedirnos de ella ya que pronto partiría a una nueva ciudad muy lejos de aquí; me levanté para ir con los chicos al lago que habíamos encontrado ayer, aunque me daba miedo la idea de nadar ya que no lo sé hacer muy bien.

Borré esos pensamientos y me preparé mi traje de baño además de unos pequeños emparedados por si nos daba algo de hambre, al bajar vi a mi hermana platicando con Echo, las cuales no dejaban de gritarles a los chicos que se levantaran.

-Gilbert, Oz, muévanse-les dijo Vincent, el hermano de Echo, aunque habíamos terminado con él hace un año.

-Me alegro que ese tonto ya no esté en la escuela-me dijo Alice bastante enojada

-Ya lo que pasó con él ya está en el pasado

-Tienes razón- suspiró-continua, por favor

Ese mismo día llegamos a un hermoso lago, parecía un paraíso, las aguas cristalinas, la suave brisa, los arboles verdes y frondosos, todo el lugar te llenaba de paz, estuvimos divirtiéndonos demasiado, es más hasta hicimos una fogata para cocinar los peces que habían atrapados los chicos, todo iba de maravilla hasta que a Leo se le ocurrió cargarme y arrojarme por una tirolesa algo improvisada, la cual terminaba del otro lado del lago.

-Leo suéltame, sabes que no me gusta hacer esto

-Vamos Sharon, te aseguro que te va a gustar. Además eres la única que no se ha atrevido

-Está bien-asentí rendida

Me sujeté con fuerza del pequeño columpio todo iba bien pero a mitad del lago este se rompió, ni siquiera me pude sujetar de algo. El golpe fue seco, pero lo peor fue que me golpeé con un roca en la cabeza lo cual me dejó bastante mareada y para empeorar las cosas no sabía nadar, empecé a ahogarme pero en ese momento unos fuertes brazos me tomaron, yo solo me quedé congelada, cuando salí a la superficie vi que todos estaban ya cerca de mí.

-Vi al chico que me había salvado, lucía un año mayor que yo, su cuerpo aun al ser joven estaba bien, no tan marcado pero bueno ustedes saben cómo.

-Sharon, creo que tu nariz sangra-se burló de mí Alice

-Cállate- me gritó- Después de eso solo recuerdo que él me dejó con todos y se fue nadando claro no sin antes presentarse, aunque yo no lo recordé, lo único que mi mente guardó fue que al despedirse de mí dijo. Cuídese mucho Oujou-sama, me tomó de la mano y le dio un pequeño beso

-Ahora lo recuerdo-gritó mi hermanita- El chico encantador del lago, como es que no lo recordé

-Solo a ti te pasa Alyss-dijo Alice mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco- Así que Break te recuerda y ahora quiere invitarte a una cita… ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-Mañana, a las tres de la tarde en la pista de hielo.

-Qué lindo-suspiró mi hermanita

-Creo que iré a vomitar-dijo Alice mientras bajaba su mirada

-Ni lo pienses señorita, usted todavía tiene que soltar lo que pasó

-Ya les dije lo que pasó-dijo algo más seria- Glen se puso celoso por El Cabeza de Algas, empezamos a discutir y yo le pregunté si confiaba en mí, y luego él me dijo que confiaba en mí pero no en Vocalista de quinta.

-¿Qué le pasa?-grité molesta- Gil canta padrísimo, no hay nadie que cante mejor que él

-Alice, ¿por qué no confía en Gil? Terminaron hace mucho

-No lo sé

-Tal vez piensa que aun te quiere

-¿¡Qué?! -gritó Alice- Gil y yo solo somos amigos, además a él ya no le gusto, ni nada más

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que… escuché que le gusta Ada

-La hermanita de Oz-pregunté

-Sí

-No, recuerda que ella fue rechazada por él- le recordó Alyss

-Sí, pero las personas cambian

-Vamos Alice, se nota que aun te quiere-sentenció mi hermanita

-Podemos dejar de hablar de eso y hacer otra cosa-dijo Alice- Vamos a jugar un poco karaoke o retos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.**

Después de un buen rato el interrogatorio terminó tanto como para Sharon como para mí, también jugamos un poco de todo, lo que más me gusta de cantar con ellas es que tengo la confianza de cantar, ellas dicen que lo hago bastante bien pero sé que lo dicen por ser mis amigas.

Cuando vi que se quedaron dormidas salí al balcón y me recosté en el silloncito, me puse mis audífonos y sin poder evitarlo me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente Sharon estaba como loca por encontrar el conjunto perfecto para su cita, yo empecé a guardar todas mis cosas, Alyss me llevó en su Beetle rojo descapotable para llevar todas mis compras, a mi casa.

-Cuídate Alice-me sonrió- Nos vemos el lunes

-Sí, después me dices que tal estuvo la cita de Sharon

Pasó el fin de semana algo lento para mi gusto, pero al fin había llegado el día del viaje. Vi a mis amigas co maletas cada una mientras que yo llevaba solo 4 y obviamente solo llevaba la ropa y comida que habíamos comprado el viernes, además de unas cuantas que ya tenía.

Debo reconocer que Sharon se había limitado con las maletas pero al verlas de cerca me percaté que en estas podía meterme sin ningún problema, suspiré y me fui a tomar lista con el profesor.

-Bien, jóvenes salimos en 20 minutos, así que vayan subiendo a los camiones-nos dijo

-Sí- todos gritamos al unísono

-Sharon- le dije cuando se dentó a mi lado

-Qué suerte que los camiones son de asientos dobles, así podremos sentarnos todos juntos.

-Sí-Alyss le hizo unas señas a su novio y así Sharon, Elliot, Alyss, Oz, Gilbert y yo nos sentamos juntos, o eso pensé.

-Todavía tengo lugar-

-Claro que sí Break

Alyss y yo nos empezamos a reír, aunque ninguna sabía nada de la cita ya lo sabríamos más tarde.

-Bien jóvenes, nos vamos-dijo el profesor justo cuando encendieron el camión


End file.
